Ana
Description Overwatch Vs Team Fortress 2! These two are the ultimate combinations of Brain and Brawn! Can Ana and Wilhelm beat the Tank and The Healer? '' Interlude EP: The tank and healer combo was and is one of the most unstoppable and deadly bulldozing machines in any game, the healer's never-ending grant of survivability well complementing the raw damage output of the tank. Fushi: But these two have become gaming's most powerful combos to date. EP: Heavy and Medic, the original bread-and-butter synergy of TF2 Fushi: Reinhardt and Ana, the tank and healer of the original six. EP: I'm EPKingMaster and he's Fushidara Fushi: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Ana and Reinhardt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXcj_d2d7nE EP: In the near future, a scientific breakthrough was to happen, highly advanced factories of mass-production were to revolutionize how the world worked forever, in a matter of months, even the most poor and underdeveloped of nations were brimming with prosperity and life. Fushi: However, a single accident spawned the most bloody conflict known to mankind. The Omnica corporation, the ones responsible for these advancements, began to realize programming bugs that slowed down the production of their products, and soon after, under accusations of corporate fraud, they were forcefully shut down. Their factories and machines with them. However, unbeknownst to them, they were not deactivated, but lay dormant, as the AI they programmed to mass-produce their goods began to devellop a soul under everyone's noses... EP: Suddenly, the machines that once served humanity began to rebel, creating hundreds upon hundreds of highly advanced war machines hellbent on destroying humanity....of course. Fushi: This led to the creation of the elite military division called the Crusaders, essentially giant men with giant armour and giant hammers that whacked shit, fun! EP: Their headquarters were situated in the old castle of Eichenwalde, near Stuttgart, Germany. and Amongst them was Reinhardt Wilhelm, an outstanding military officer who was adopted into the program, times were great...until... Fushidara: The castle was besieged by hordes of Bastion units, and of the program, few survived. The man responsible for the creation of the group was slain in battle, and the crusaders were no more, desperate to find a new home, Reinhardt was eventually accepted into the newly-formed Overwatch Strike team, where he met the elite Egyptian sniper, Ana Amari. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FCupJnG8-I EP: During the Omnic Crisis, Egypt was among the hardest hit. With most of it's armed forces depleted, the military began to rely on elite snipers to kill from afar. Ana was among the best of the best. Known for her pinpoint accuracy and ever reliable instinct, at the founding of Overwatch, she was a no-brainer choice to join the strike team. Fushi: Overwatch almost singlehandedly ended the Omnic Crisis. It was a symbol of world peace for years...however.... EP: Overwatch's golden days were numbered. Accusations of corruption came from the very people they tried to protect.On top of infighting between sub divisions AND repeated decay from the likes of Talon...Overwatch began to crumble until one day... https://youtu.be/yzFWIw7wV8Q?t=1m15s Fushidara: In the field of battle, Ana fell, and soon afterwards, Overwatch's repeated battering took it's toll. An Explosion at the Swiss headquarters took out the heads of the organization, and Overwatch was no more. EP: However...this was far from a smart move. As soon as Overwatch was shut down, the world was flung into chaos once more, the tensions between humans and Omnics grew with each passing day, Talon grew more and more powerful, and many organizations began doing everything in their power to get more. Fushi: Thankfully, those who would not stand for this didn't. Finally, one day, the former agents were called into action once more. Overwatch reawoke. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaLULQqxQSg EP: As said before, Reinhardt's arsenal consists of his crusader armour hand a GIANT ASS ROCKET HAMMER which he uses to bitchslap EVERYTHING, even being able to fire off a flaming projectile that I can only imagine is rocket fuel at the opponent. And this has enough power to blast apart a whole group of Bastion war machines in one hit. Fushidara: His armour comes with a projectable barrier field which is capable of defending itself against even the heaviest of fire. It is also rocket powered, enabling him to charge at high speeds with devastating power. EP: And the punch this guy packs in his hammer is no joke either. He can slam it into the ground so hard, that it creates a small earthquake!!! Fushidara: On the other hand, Ana's arsenal consists of many instruments for long-range combat and support. Her Biotic Rifle is a multi-purpose rifle that fires biotic darts capable of healing allies, however, with midifications, this can also fire off poisonous darts that are extrememly lethal, especially on consecutive hits as the poison becomes more deadly with each dart landed. She also has a single-shot sidearm that fires tranquilizer darts, a biotic grenade which boosts healing onto allies but completely negates all healing to enemies, and last but not least, the Nano-Boost. A device on her arm which fires off what is essentially military-grade steroids. This significantly boosts the target's durability and strength, the only problem being that Ana cannot use it on herself. EP: Reinhardt and Ana are an incredibly strong unit, no doubt, however, they are by no means invincible. Ana has been outsniped before, and even with it's insane durability, even Reinhardt's shield only lasts for so long. Plus, They're in their 60s, and that will bring nothing but difficulty for them in this fight. Fushidara: Still, the veterans of Overwatch are forces to be reckoned with, and are ready to show the kids how it's done. ''Reinhardt: When all you have is a hammer, everyone else, is a nail! Ana: Stick to the plan, and if you get into trouble, I bail you out. Heavy and Medic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGXV1c7VcG0 EP: I already covered Heavy last season...do I really have to- Fushi: Do your goddamned job.... EP: Fine.... anyways. I said everything about Heavy's backstory and crap, so I'll do it as fast as I can here..... EP: (deep breath) DadKilledSentToGulagGulagDiedHeavyEscapedBecameAMercJoined2FortNine and I'm done! Fushidara: wow..... EP: Anyways, onto Medic, Medic hails from Stuttgart, Germany, and is the only healer in the entire 2Fort nine Roster. Anyways, in his time, the Hippocratic oath of "Do no harm" was reduced to little more than an optional opinion, some people took this downgrade...a bit too far... Fushidara: Just get to the point... EP: This guy's a sadistic psychopath that wants to jam needles up your ass and then implant baboon uteruses into your rotting corpse. ... EP: Ahem.... Although he lacks any evidence of any sort of medical training, Medic has access to one of the most powerful pieces of healing technology known to man, the australium-powered Medi-gun. This thing can patch up anything from bullet wounds to massive chunks of your flesh being removed in an instant. What's even more amazing is that whenever it's used, it charges up two things, both a massive projected barrier field which blocks all incoming projectiles, and it's most powerful asset, the almighty Ubercharge. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6NQx4WRRg0 Fushidara: The Ubercharge makes both the Medic and his patient nigh-invulnerable to damage from all sources while also providing healing for a long amout of time, if used correctly, this can turn a battle from a hopeless situation where you're getting beat like a pinata to absolutely steamrolling forward as an unstoppable force and having your enemy be the pinata. EP: Weird Analogy...but okay. However, perhaps what separates the Medigun from every other piece of medical hardware out there is it's Overheal function. Keeping the Medigun's stream on it's patient for beyond the point where they're perfectly healthy can build up an extra layer of health on top of their regular health bar. This is helpful, as it can stretch the patient's durability to limits to far beyond what their body can normally take. Fushidara: However, when push comes to shove, Medic is not defenceless, he carries around a variety of air-propelled rapid-fire syringe guns, a crossbow which fires both healing and actual darts, as well as the worlds most powerful instrument of shovery into faces and torsos, the Ubersaw. A very painful-looking instrument of medicinal sadism that charges up Medic's Ubercharge with every swing landed and every bit of blood drawn. EP: And now a quick recap of Heavy's Arsenal: He has his trusty Minigun, Sasha, The Family business shotgun, a...sandwich, for healing that his allies can also use, a...steak which boosts his strength, boxing gloves that make him the giant Russian version of Usain Bolt, Giant Steel gauntlets for long-range defence, and Health stealing Bear Claws. How the fuck does any of that work? Nobody knows! Mann. co Magic! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6KatJHmbIE Fushidara: Heavy and Medic are a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. With Heavy's offensive power and brute strength combined with Medic essentially making the man immortal, They've covered a massive robot assault on their job, decades of war against the BLU team, which are their own equals, by the way, and even a cancerous bread monster. I couldn't make that up if I tried. EP: They've also pulled off some crazy shit. Heavy was able to stop a hydraulics-operated blast door for quite a while, and even stopped a speeding strain from slamming right into their base. On top of wrestling a bear to death and beating the shit out of scores of guards while in gulag! Fushidara: And, get this, Medic tricked the Devil himself by selling him one of his nine surgically-implanted souls. You heard that right, This guy has 8 souls. HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?!? EP: Mann-co Magic..... Fushidara: Right..... EP: Anyways, The Heavy-Medic combo is powerful, yes, but unstoppable? No. Heavy's minigun can only fire for around 20 seconds, and that ammo doesn't come cheap. And Ubercharge, while it makes them invulnerable to harm, it can be interrupted by separation. Heavy's slow speed also makes him an easy target, and Medic's frailty won't do him any favours in a fight. On top of this, much of their arsenal have secondary drawbacks that can be exploited by foes. Fushi: However, you'd best not get in the way of the most powerful duo in the badlands, or else they'll have a plan for you....: MORE PAIN! (Ending to Meet the Medic) Pre-DB Fushidara: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! EP: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! Best Ship - DEATH BATTLE! Somewhere in Siberia.. Abandoned Quarry (Usually referred to as, cp_Snowplow) Mission Statement: Investigate unauthorized organization activity suspected in this area Assigned Agents: Lt. Reinhardt Wilhelm, Commander Ana Amari Recording:... -Play Heroes of the storm- Volskaya Foundry 1B- An airship flies over the snowy wasteland of Snowplow. It drops over a nearby cliff face, and two people are seen over the cliff, Overwatch agents Reinhardt and and Ana. Reinhardt: Brrr....It's really cold up here... I don't think my armour provides enough...Achoo! Ana: Stick to the plan, Reinhardt: We might have incoming.... Reinhardt: Ja! Right! Reinhardt puts on his helmet, and then the two begin their descent from the peak... Elsewhere Announcer: Alert... we have been infliltrated... Show no mercy to our new guests... or you are both fired... Heavy: Someone here? But there nothing out here! Medic: 'Vell, ve don't know vadt zey think ve are doing.... best do what she says, ja? Heavy: Heh heh... You are right, doctor...Heavy never pass chance to smash babies! Medic: Vell? Vadt are ve waiting for? Heavy grabs Sasha and inspects the gun, before hugging it and giving it a small peck on the barrel. Heavy: Who said I was waiting? Follow me, doctor! -Play Heroes of the Storm- Volskaya Foundry Intro- The two leave the facility, walking up the snowy paths of Snowplow, looking for their adversaries. The snowfall is harsh, almost a complete whiteout. in the distance, they could barely make out two silhouettes in the distance.... The harsh winter blizzard howled in the air, other than that, the field was completely silent... Reinhardt gripped his hammer as Ana held onto her rifle, refusing to have her hands slip. on the other side of the banshee-white fog of war... Heavy and Medic looked at each other, and nodded. Just then, as if signalling the whist misty gates between them to be opened, the wind died, as did the snow. The sound of the wind had ceased, but the silence was broken by the whirring of a minigun... The alarm sounded, as Heavy burst forward with a loud "HEEEYYEEEAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" FIGHT! -Play Red Alert 3- Rock and Awe- At only a moment's notice, Heavy fired off the first shots from Sasha's barrel. With inhuman reactions, Reinhardt blocked the incoming bullets with his shield as Ana begin to run backwards, taking a sniping position, and firing off a single shot at Heavy, striking him in the right arm, he flinched from the dart's impact, as Reinhardt, seizing the opportunity, dashes in with a mighty swing of his hammer, which Heavy barely managed to dodge. Reinhardt swung again, this time, Heavy parried the hit with his shoulder and gripped Sasha again, firing off a stream of lead onto Reinhardt's chest. The bullets barely even dented the crusader's armour, simply sliding off the thick armour plating harmlessly before Reinhardt projected his shield once more, stopping the rest of the incoming fire. Reinhardt the dropped his shield and rushed forward, dodging Heavy's fire before swatting him to the side with a powerful swing with his hammer, Medic grabbed his Syringe gun and started firing at the Crusader, but the needles slid off of his armour plating like raindrops. Reinhardt then grabbed Medic, throwing him into the air, the swatted him into heavy like a baseball, the giant Russian man lost his footing as Medic was thrown into him with a log, knocking him onto the snow. The two of them got up, as Medic got out his Medigun, and began applying his healing stream onto Heavy. Who finally got onto his feet. The rocket thruster on Reinhardt's back and hammer lit up, and soon, he blasted towards Heavy like a bullet train, Heavy continued firing his minigun at the giant German bulldozer until he was struck by Reinhardt, almost unable to move. Suddenly, however, he planted his foot down, arms outstretched, pushing the crusader back, in a clash of an unstoppable force and an immovable object. Heavy roared, refusing to give a single inch as he finally broke the clash with one mighty shove, Reinhardt tumbled backwards, before getting back up. Reinhardt: Ugh! I'll feel 'zat in ze morning... Heavy: Stoopid stoopid man, yuo not even going to live until morning! Meanwhile, Ana sat back at her perch, trying to get a clear shot in on Heavy, but the blizzard and the cold Russian winter were interfering with her aim. She finally left her perch and closed in a little bit onto Heavy... before...shifting her aim onto Reinhardt... The left side of Reinhardt's armour had been torn off by minigun fire, and the flesh beneath was damaged. From afar, Ana fired her shot at Reinhardt, striking him in the open wound, quickly closing it. Reinhardt: Heh heh heh...we'll see about zhat! Ana: I don't think we're dying quite yet...you...on the other hand... -Play Red Alert 3 OST- Battleground of the Bear- Heavy began to fire once more, Reinhardt, as usual, holding up his shield, backing away as Heavy advanced. However, Cracks began to form in the shield, as the bullets' impact were beginning to take their toll, eventually, the whole thing begin to flash, causing Reinhardt to charge in with another mighty swing of his hammer into Heavy's legs, causing him to fall over with a deafening *THUD*. Reinhardt then swung his hammer up, launching the Heavy almost like a missile into Medic, who just narrowly dodged the giant Russian mercenary from crashing into him. Medic focused his Medigun onto Heavy, before being struck by 3 consecutively landed poison darts, courtesy of Ana. Heavy finally got up, but was then greeted by another dart striking him in the left shoulder. Medic projected a barrier as Heavy, enraged, saw Ana in the distance and began to run at her like a charging bear, Gloves of Running Urgently in hand. However, this "plan" did not last long, as Reinhardt slammed into him, sending him careening into a nearby wall. Medic: Dummkopf! Get behind ze shield! Heavy: Good idea doktor! Now stoopid tiny sniper babushka no can kill us anymore! Heavy regained grip of his Gun, and began to revv up behind Medic's shield. Ana fired another shot into the barrier, which distintigrated instantly upon impact. Then, she booted up the long-range comms. Ana: Reinhardt, do something about that shield, please. Reinhardt: On it! Reinhardt's Hammer lit up with a loud engine's whirr, as he dragged it along the ground, releasing a massive flaming crescent at Heavy and Medic, it exploded upon contact with the shield, but the duo behind it here unharmed. Heavy roared in laughter at the patheticness of the attack, as he fired once more. Reinhardt put up his arm to block the attacks, each bullet denting his arm plating some more, before the whole thing came off like tissue paper, bullets penetrating the flesh on his arm as he reeled back. Frontally tanking the rest of Heavy's fire and being almost flung back like a ragdoll by Heavy's bullets. Seeing this, Ana pulled out a glass jar filled with a yellow liquid, throwing it at Reinhardt, who shattered it on impact. The fluids covered him, healing his wounds, as he was soon patched up from more shots of Ana's biotic rifle. Furthermore, the shield emitted from Medic's Medigun began to fade away. Realizing this with a horrified expression, Medic began to run back, as did Heavy, but just as they turned, Reinhardt leapt into the air, hammer raised high, then came crashing back down with - Literally - An Earth Shattering downward blow, knocking the opposing duo flat on their backs, incapable of moving thanks to the ensuing shockwave. Heavy began to crawl back on his knees, seeing the armoured titan menacingly walking towards him with hammer in hand. Hastily, he stood up, to be greeted with Medic at his side, before another missile of flame was shot at them, blowing up between them, sending Medic flying back a bit and making Heavy stagger back a few steps. Medic then stood up, Medigun's reach latching onto Heavy. Heavy: Medic! Now! Charge me!- Before Heavy could finish the sentence, a jar of purple liquid shattered between them, covering the duo with it's contents. The Medigun's grip was severed, and Medic was unable to re-establish the connection no matter how hard he tried. Heavy: ...Doktor? Medic: Agh.... Blasted thing is not working! Vadt is this? Genetically modified Jarate?....EUGH! Medic was interrupted by Reinhardt's advance with his charge, whick slammed into Heavy like a truck, knocking him into yet another wall. Seeing more weak spots on Reinhardt's armour, Medic fired off his Syringe gun at Reinhardt, which did little else than aggravate him, Throwing his Hammer at Medic like a javelin and sending him flying into the same wall beside Heavy. Reinhardt walked up to them again, and Ana approached them, running out from the cover of her sniping position. Getting up slowly, but seeing their adversaries advancing, Medic tested his Medigun again, and to his surprise, it worked. Pulling Heavy up, Medic exclaimed Medic: Heavy! Ready for ze charge! Heavy: Alright Doktor! Charge me! Medic's backpack became encased in a bright red light and began spewing an electric charge all over the place, and at last, fired off a supercharged Medigun Beam into Heavy, roaring as he spun up his minigun again. Before the two of them were surrounded in a metallic red glow. Heavy firing an incessant stream of shrapnel into Reinhardt's chestpiece, causing large dents in the armour plating before his barrier field had finally recharged. Putting it out in front of him as he backed away, seemingly unable to do anything about the advancing threat. Ana saw this from not far behind him, firing a shot at the Ubercharged Heavy which did absolutely nothing. Ana, however, had a plan. Ana: Reinhardt, on three, drop the shield! Reinhardt: Ana, are you sure this will work!? Ana: To be honest, I have no idea, but there's no time left, your barrier is failing! Three! Ana fired off a dart from a compartment in her arm, which glowed a bright blue. Striking him in the back, Reinhardt was suddenly encased in an empowering blue light. ARE YOU READY!? HERE I COME!!! Reinhardt Charged in once again, pinning Heavy, who barely flinched at impact. However, gripping his hammer once more with a single uppercut swing, Reinhardt knocked Heavy away, off of him, advancing rapidly while attempting to swat away Medic with his hammer. Medic was flown back a fair bit, as Heavy unloaded Sasha's remaining ammo into Reinhardt, to no avail as the gun ran out of ammo. With an enraged and defiant cry and the Medigun's Uber running out, Heavy lept at Reinhardt once more. But Reinhardt was ready, Hammer in hand, and swung as the Ubercharge had just run out. Heavy didn't even notice, as he had placed all the rest of his strength into this one final decisive blow. His fist glowing a bright red and surrounding itself in an electric crackle, it found it's way onto Reinhardt's face as Reinhardt's hammer had collided with Heavy's torso. The impact had blown away all nearby precipitation and snow in the air, creating a clear space in the middle of the rough Siberian blizzard.... -Music end- The whiteout began to clear as the sun began to shine down upon the battleground. Reinhardt groggily got up, the scar on his eye had reopened, as Heavy's punch had not only not only shattered half of his helmet, but also a massive swathe of his armour. His left arm was now completely exposed, his barrier removed. Heavy awoke nearby with the sound of Medic's cry waking him up from his passing out in the blizzard, getting up, the massive Russian could feel himself coughing up some of his blood. He bled from the massive swing into his torso, which broke ribs. Medic had his Medigun focused onto him, as Heavy took a deep breath, now having more or less so recovered from the attack. Now battle-ready once more, Heavy approached his opposition, who was also back on his feet, courtesy of Ana. Heavy: Doktor, get 'zat leetle cowards up 'zere. I have him... Medic: Understood! Medic grabbed his Crusader's Crossbow, running elsewhere as Reinhardt closed in on Heavy. His hammer was gone, but his fighting spirit was not. Reinhardt: Come! The winner of this bout will have their name written down in ze history books! Heavy: Ha, and 'zat name will be the one of the Heavy Weapons guy. Reinhardt: Well 'zen! Come here...and face me! Their fists were raised, and they stared at each other. The tension in the cold, frigid air was one you could cut by dropping a toothpick. -Play Heroes of the Storm OST- Volskaya Foundry 20B- Reinhardt ran at Heavy with a jab, but Heavy slammed his fist into Reinhardt with an uppercut, stopping his advance. Heavy then followed up with three more vicious punches to Reinhardt's exposed eye, Reinhardt countered by performing a hard backhand to Heavy's stomach, causing him to stumble back a bit, before charging again. Elsewhere, Medic fired a bolt from the crossbow at Ana, who dodged at the last possible moment, firing off a shot of her Biotic Rifle to counter, which struck Medic in the stomach. Medic dodged behind some hearby crates to avoid Ana, who was firing off darts as suppressing fire at Medic. Reinhardt pushed against Heavy, who headbutted Reinhardt for him to get off of him. Heavy then attempted a hard clothesline, where Reinhardt simply grabbed onto his arm, throwing him across his shoulder and into the freezing snow beneath them. Heavy then grabbed his bear claws, the Warrior's spirit, jumping up and charging at Reinhardt once more. The exchange of darts between Ana and Medic continued, Medic stood up amidst the cover fire and fired a single bolt at Ana, which, luckily, struck her in the hand. She ducked back down, pulling the needle out of her hand, as Medic advanced to her position from the other end of her cover, Ubersaw in had, with a grim, evil smile plastered onto his face. Heavy: Take that! And zis! And That! Heavy swung his bear claws again and again. Reinhardt ducked for one, blocked a second, and dodged another. Heavy then let out a powerful Jab, but Reinhardt grabbed his arm, and began to charge him away into a wall, Impact was met with a loud crash, as Heavy slid down the wall, seeing Reinhardt make a run for his Hammer. Heavy got up, running at him, as Reinhardt suddenly turned around, slamming his hammer into Heavy, sending him flying away. SCRAPE! Medic thrush his Ubersaw against Ana's rifle. Sparks flew everywhere, as the Ubersaw slid along the barrel. Ana then kicked Medic in the stomach, sending him back, before firing another shot into his chest, causing Medic to stagger backwards a bit. Reinhardt swung with his Hammer at Heavy, who blocked it with an uppercut from the Warrior's Spirit. Before he could retaliate, Reinhardt spun around with another hard swing, which bashed its way into Heavy's Chest. Reinhardt the followed up with a fire strike, exploding upon impact with Heavy as he almost fell backwards. Reinhardt the jammed the end of his Hammer into Heavy like a spear, dragging him up, before finally charging him away, Heavy, now too tired to stop him. Medic took out his syringe gun, spraying randomly as Ana fired another shot at Medic, who was now sprawled onto the floor. His Medigun was nearby, he just needed to crawl to it... Reinhardt then came in, Crashing Heavy into the pile of crates Medic once hid behind. He was knocked out cold, as Medic hastily stood up, grabbing his Medigun and hoping to heal himself with it, before he was once again hit with Ana's Biotic Grenade. Medic: No...no..! 'Zis can't be happening! Heavy! Move! Schnell! Heavy groggily woke up, lying in the snow... he could feel little, as the cold numbed his senses... and the insanity coming with Hypothermia going into his head. Medic tried once again to charge Ana with his Ubersaw, the thrust missed horribly, as Ana tackled him, stopping his charge. Whipping out Her Biotic Rifle, Ana unloaded a shot into Medic's torso. And another one... And another one... Medic was struck multiple times by Ana's poison. Intense agony coursed through his bloodstream as be began bleeding from every opening in his body. With a cry that would forever haunt one's nightmares, he finally dropped. Heavy saw this, and despite the numbness and the fatigue of the cold, he got up in a rage. Heavy: You...Killed...DOKTOR!!!! HEAVY WILL CRUSH YUO!!!! HEEEYYYYYAAARRRGGGHHH!!!! Heavy ran like a wild animal towards Ana, however, he was soon knocked out cold, Ana stood with her sidearm out. A single dart into Heavy's chest. Heavy dozed off immediately, as Ana kneeled down. Shhhhhh...... ... Heavy no longer felt the cold once he got up. In fact, it was extremely warm. He began to see if there was anyone there to no avail. The one thing he did see...however.... Heavy: Ohhhh..... WHAM! 'KO!' Mission Status: Complete, Successful. RED Team Base shut down, all personnel removed from premises. Agents conditions: Minor injuries, expected full recovery. File closed. Results EP: Well dayum! Fushidara: This one was extremely close. Heavy may have had the advantage in raw firepower, but Reinhardt and Ana had almost everything else. EP: Reinhardt's armour is no stranger to high-calibur minigun fire, nor is his shield. Heavy's minigun to this guy was really nothing other than a nerf gun, and that's not even mentionning the insane durability of his barrier field! Fushidara: Heavy may have stopped a train, however, Reinhardt's hammer swings can cause earthquakes. And while Medic may have had the larger 1v1 arsenal and greater technology in terms of Healing, Ana had a far greater variety of ways to not only support Reinhardt, but also to pick off anyone on the other team. EP: Bringing us to our next point. While, yes, Heavy and Medic have successfully defended themselves from the KGB, Other mercenaries, and Robot hordes, Reinhardt and Ana have been doing the exact same for much longer. They have at least over 10 years of experience over Heavy and Medic, and a variety of strategies they could use. On top of leading events that affected those around them on a global scale. Fushi: Besides, there was nothing really stopping Ana from just sniping Medic from afar and leaving Heavy defenceless. Even with Medic's own defensive arsenal, it was much less reliable, had shorter active time, and took a lengthy recharge time to replenish. And while we say Ana could easily pick off Medic, same cannot be said for vice-versa. While Medic has a ranged arsenal, it was quite unwieldly and much more oriented for use in an emergency situation. Whereas Ana was an elite Sharpshooter with much more time under her belt in the frontlines. And even with Heavy's insane amount of firepower, it had very limited ammo, which Reinhardt would have little trouble outlasting. EP: It was only a matter of time before they suffered a'' crushing'' defeat. Fushidara: The winners are Reinhardt Wilhelm and Ana Amari. Next time on DEATH BATTLE! TBC Postcredits Scene -Play TF2 OST- Archimedes!- Medic is standing in an office....in hell...across from Satan. Satan: Mr. Ludwig, are you going to ask me to send you back up there...Again? Medic: 'Vell no....I was actually wondering if...I could be sent back up there to help out a friend with... Heavy suddenly slams into the office, down on his back. Medic: .....oh....'zat does not look good.... Heavy: Stoopid, stoopid man.... Satan: You were bound to respawn back at 2Fort anyways...In fact....Why are we even here? There's millions of other people out there waiting! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Team Fortress vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:ThatOneGuyFromNISLTsCommentSection Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017